mario_luigi_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Events Events are effects done to the game, which can alter anything from morphs to the entire game itself. Both RP's (MnL/M&L RP2) both have had their share of events, but only M&L RP2, has had its first "official event". The type of annual events, which are the occasional Halloween/Christmas updates, which come with a major change to the game, each changing every year. M&L RP Event's The only ever event that has happened in M&L RP, was the Christmas event which only affect the grass color to white. A official event was planned on the new map release, which was "Find the missing props" from PMSS, but ended up never happening. This event hasn't carried over to the new RP, due to conditions that were kept secret, but later revealed as "Crossover". M&L RP2 Event's Currently, the RP has undergone 3 events since its arrival in 2014. Ever since, the events had lasted some time, and started a few days prior to the actual event, some even just a made up event. All events that have accrued within the RP have all affected Toad Town region, (excluding Bubble Lake with one noted changed). Plans will be made to affect different or more areas of the game in the future is planned. The list below highlights all (past) events. Halloween Event Occasionally every year, before halloween, the game is prepared for the haunting of Halloween, being decked out in alot of lighting, spooky atmosphere and pumpkins scattered about. The only affected area is normally Toadtown & Peach's Castle Halloween 2015 Halloween 2015 brought various "spooky" content to the map. 7 new morphs were added just for this occasion, and consist of the following; Mario as Luigi (And viceversa) Peach as Daisy (And viceversa) Fawful as Popple (And viceversa) and Bowser with Antasmas tie. Toadtown, Peach's Castle, the Clinic, Bubble lake/Bumpsyplains aswell as dimble woods all we're affected by this Halloween curse. Toadtown was decked out in pumpkins, Peach's castle was filled with bats, and the Clinic was skeleton-ified. Overall, the update is a minor one to include the spooky atmosphere. The event ran from 10/8/15 - 11/1/15 Christmas Event Just like Halloween, this event is annual as well. Snow is painted across all grassy areas, lights are hung up in Toad Town, and Peach's Castle. Sometimes Bubble Lake will be effected, sprouting a giga sized christmas tree, holding successions of set year. Each year something new happens, according to the ideas planned, but overall they all are the same. Christmas 2015 Christmas 2015 brought on a snowy filled Mushroom Kingdom, topped off with some special morphs. While there hasnt been drastic changes to the game as a whole, snow had fallen in ToadTown, Bubble Lake and Bowsers Castle. The morphs that were included were a Grinch-colored version of Broque Monsure, Elf Luigi, Santa Mario, Clause Peach. Other then this, the event lasted from 12/10/2015 - 12/26/2015. Shroob Invasion Event This first official event that is not annual, becoming the first in the trilogy. This event showcases a heavily damaged Toad Town, and Peach's Castle. UFO's have flooded the skies of the town, banners hung all over the town, smoke and fire fill the air. Music played during the event is Destroyed skyworld (SSB4 Wii U; Toadtown) Deep castle (BiSS; Peach's Castle). Overall, the event showcases the powerful destruction of the shroobs power. Morphs that have added after this event will include; Showser and more shroob enemies. This event started 4/20/15 and ended 5/5/2015